Gloomy Sunday
by HelloRonnieKitty
Summary: Riku Is the New Guard At Xehannort's Estate.He must Protect Xenhanort's Prized Posession His Beautiful Singer Sora   Set In 1935 Japan  Sorry About the Summary.


Disclamir: I Dont Own Kingdom Hearts Or The Song Gloomy Sunday

1935 Japan

My Body felt Sore and Weak. I was Blindfolded as I Was dragged through the long Corridors. My Master had told me that I was being sold off to Some rich Man.

"Here he Is Mister Xehanort" I heard him Say "I'm Sure you will Really Like Him" Master Said to the Silent Man. I felt Mister Xehanort's Presence Look me Over A few Times. "Let Me see His Eyes" He finally says his Voice sounding cold Like Ice. "Of Course you Can See Has Beautiful Eyes" Master toke the Blindfold off.

He was A Handsome-Esc Looking Man ,Tall With Spiked White Hair even though he didn't Look Older Than 35. His Face Seemed Slightly Bored And Stern. "Okay I've seen Enough Let's ! Take him for a Minute" Two Stoic Looking men Came In Grabbing my Shoulders Slightly Leading me in to the Hall outside the Room.

I heard Master And Mister Xenhanort Talking softly I leaned slightly forward to Try to Hear."Do You like him?" I Heard Master Ask Him."He seems to manly to be a Courtesan" I heard him Tell Master. My Eyes Widened when I Heard Courtesan. I Was being sold as Some Whore? I suddenly felt Nervous But glad he Thought I was Too Manly."But-But Can't he Do something..Anything." Master Sounded Desperate.

Things Back at Home had Gotten Difficult Master was Losing his Money and Was Being forced To Sell Most of His Slaves .I Heard A low Groan " Well we Are In Need Of A new BodyGuard.I'll Buy Him For..84,300 Yen*" I Heard him say to Master "Yes That sounds Great" Master Said Happily. I was Relived All I would have to do is Guard someone Rather than Sleep with the Man.

As i sighed in Relief The Door Slide open My New Master Standing in front With my Old Master behind him Holding a Chest with what I am Guessing was The walked Old Master Toward the Door" Good-Bye Riku I Hope you Prosper Here." old Master said He walked Close To Me" I am sorry I had to Sell you But I've Lost my Money" He said with a Sorrowful Face. I Bowed Down "Good-Bye Master Ansem"

I watched as His Car Drive away. "Come along." Master Xehanort Took me Down a Flight of Stairs To the Servants Quarter There Were A couple empties took me to Mine Room And Showed Me where I could Bathe "This is where you will be Living In For now I will Show you Who you Are going to Guard in the Morning.

After he Told one of the Other Worker/Slaves To show me around He left for upstairs."Names Axel Got It Memorized?"He Said to Me with A Grin. Axel like me was A Guard for the House he normally guarded the Outside While I would be Guarding one Specific Person.I was Wondering who I would be Guarding.

After Bathing and Eating We all headed to are to Our room Because there were so Many Maid Butler and Guards and other Worker we Had to Share rooms. I was in a room With Axel and A few Others.

"So Riku how was your Live before Coming Here?" Axel Asked me. "I worked for my old Master as A Butler"I Told him Rolling over in my Bed. "But I Mean before that. How'd you become A slave?" He asked With a Curisos Face. I tried to remember what I Had done before But Could not For the Longest time I had not know anything About Myself Accept For My Name." I Do not remember I've been A slave Most Of My Life" I told him "Oh" He said Awkwardly He looked around the Room." I came here two Years ago when I Become 16. After i worked Out in the Street" He Told Me.

I Ignored him thinking About my Life before Here. I Had lived with Master Ansem since I was A Little with The Hard Worked I had to do every day Master Ansem Still Treated His Workers As People Unlike most Masters who Treat there Slaves Like Garbage.

I fell Asleep Wondering what The person I was going to Guard Would be Like.W e all awoke Early in the Hours of Training and Touring the was time For dinner. Master Called me In to His Dinning/Entertainment Rooms Guessing By The look of the Place He Often Entertained room Was Lightly lit With many Tables In front of A Small Stage And one Big throne Likes Area For Mister Xehanort And His Wife Kiari.

Kiari was A small Women No Older Than 17. A Year Younger than Myself. She had A Beautiful Soft Looking Face With a small Hint Of Sadness In Her Natural Red hair Was Pulled in A wore a Traditional was Light Pink With Green Leaves Near The Bottom. I had never Seen Such a Pretty Women As Hollow Looking As she as if something had sucked the Life out over her.I stared at her for What seemed A Eternity. Master Xehanort Never once even Glanced At Her his Eye completely Fixated At the small Stage .

As I kept staring The Room Become completely Dark Except the Small Lights From Some Candles .

Light Music Began Playing. A Melancholy Song began playing Around us And Suddenly A voice So Pure And Beautiful Rang out. The Tone And Lyrics Were Gorgeous The Stage still empty Though.I waited to See who was Singing, But No one was Showing up.

Sunday is Gloomy,  
My hours are slumberless,  
Dearest the shadows  
I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers will  
never awaken you  
Not where the black coach  
of sorrow has taken you  
Suddenly A Pale White light Illuminated the the Middle a Young Beautiful Boy stood.I Watched in Awe At His Beautiful voice rang Out Through out the Room.

Angels have no thought of  
ever returning you  
Would they be angry  
if I thought of joining you  
Gloomy Sunday!

His Voie Was So Powerful,But Lonely Sounding.

Sunday is gloomy  
with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have  
decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be candles  
and prayers that are said,  
I know, but let them not weep,  
let them know  
that I'm glad to go

Death is no dream,  
for in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my  
soul I'll be blessing you

Gloomy Sunday  
Dreaming  
I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you  
asleep in the deep of  
my heart dear

Darling I hope that my dream  
never haunted you  
My heart is telling you  
how much I wanted you  
Gloomy Sunday  
Gloomy Sunday

His Song Ended But I could not Stop Looking At Was Slightly Tan With Soft Looking Chestnut Brown wore A Blood Red Kimono Slightly off the Shoulders, But what Made Him Completely Gorgeous Were His Deep Ocean Blue eyes So Beautiful and Was A Small Boy His Tiny frame Looked Even Smaller In The Kimono."You were Fantastic Sora" Master Xehanort Praised Him Standing Up to Talk to Brushed Sora's Hand Slightly with His Own. As They Talked I watched Them With Slight Envious Of Master Talking To super Angelic Looking Man.I slightly look at Kiari She Too Was Staring at them Envy In Her Eyes Too.

"Ah Riku Come Here" Master Called me Over. "Yes Master" I Stood and Bowed At the Two of Them."This Is 'll Be Watching Him From Now On" My Eyes Widened A I Stared At Him As If I had Just gone to Heaven.

* 84,300 Is About 1,000 American Dollars

Anyway that Is the First Chapter to Gloomy Sunday.

Im Sorry I said Master,Mister And Xehanort 50 Million Times! :(

So I hope you Liked It!


End file.
